Not Just a Pawn in the Game
by musepro
Summary: What happens when Akira Gryphiths, the new honor student, shatters an expensive vase? Will 'he' be the next Haruhi? Oh wait, he's rich. Really rich. And 'he' seems to know each and every member of the Host Club in some way, but how will they react to 'his' little secret? Will they be able to break through 'his' hard exterior and make a powerful ally, and friend, in the process?
1. Chapter 1: Fac Homini Aliis

**A/N**

**Changing things up a bit... Hope you like it, and please Read & Review!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Never have, never will. **

* * *

"Nakamura, bring the car around, will you?" I asked as I finished finger brushing my hair and straightened my designer label sweatshirt.

"Of course, _obocchan_, the car will be here soon." Nakamura said stiffly, bowing. He was my personal attendant and bodyguard. His hair was slightly thinning but his build was that of a much younger man. He stood at about 6'1", tall for a native Japanese man.

"_Arigato_, Nakamura," I thanked the older man. "Do I have any plans after school today?"

He looked up at me, his striking, unusual, blue eyes glinting in the light from the giant skylight above. "If you succeed in joining the Host Club, you will have club activities until 5 o'clock, then you have Kendo practice and a dinner with the Mikoto."

"Good," I said absentmindedly as a servant dropped off my Mercedes-Benz SL and bowed as he placed my keys in my hand. "C'mon, we're leaving." I tossed the keys to Nakamura.

* * *

We blew down the winding road leading from the Gryphiths' cliff side estate. My long silver hair blew out behind me as the air rushed around the black convertible. The speedometer's needle hovered at the 70 mph mark and we made it to the school in no time. I hopped out of the car, grabbing my bag as I went. I walked to the principal's office.

* * *

Once I reached the giant doors to the principal's office, I adjusted my frameless glasses and knocked on the door.

"Enter," called a voice from within the chambers, so I pushed the doors open and slipped inside. I bowed politely to the figure seated at the desk.

After straightening out of my bow, I stepped forward. "_Ohayougozaimasu_, Suoh-_kouchou_," I started. "I am the new transfer student from London, Akira Gryphiths. _Hajimemashite_."

Suoh-_kouchou_ stood and walked around the desk. "Ah, yes," he said, "We have been awaiting your arrival eagerly. As you have arrived in the middle of the year, we have made arrangements for you to have another student show you around the campus. He should be getting here soon. I'm sure that you'll get along great." He had been staring out the panoramic windows into the central courtyard for this whole introduction, but now he had returned to his original position in the high backed leather chair. "You'll be entering class 3A. Here's your class schedule."

"_Doumo_," I muttered. This school would definitely be different from the one in London; for starters, it was _PINK_! Who in their right minds would make a school pink?!

In the midst of my contemplation of the sanity of the school's designer, a knock sounded through the door. The _kouchou_ called for the person to enter.

* * *

The person who entered was a tall blonde with clear blue eyes and pompous air to him. He bowed his head slightly out of respect, but spoke in a bright voice. "Hello, _Otou-sama_, Akira-_kun_! I'm Suoh Tamaki, I'll be showing you around the campus."

"_Yoroshikuonegaishimasu, _Tamaki-_kun_." I said, bowing to him out of respect. He turned back to the _kouchou_ and said that we should get going.

"Well, good luck, Gryphiths-_kun. _I will be seeing you again soon." Tamaki-_kun _and I left the office.

* * *

"I'll give you a quick tour of the High School campus and show you where to find me if you need anything, then I've gotta go. The club will start soon." Tamaki said, walking at a lazy pace down the corridor. I followed close behind. He quickly went through the buildings, spouting off bits of information every once in a while. After we stopped in front of my soon to be classroom, he showed me to his club room, in case I needed anything. It was labeled MUSIC ROOM #3.

"By the way, Tamaki-_kun,_ exactly what club are you in?" I asked as he pushed open the door. Rose petals blew through the doorway as he replied.

"Well, the Ouran High School Host Club, of course."

We stepped into the music room. There was a group of six people arranged like they were posing for a family picture. In the front were twin carrot tops flanked by a tall guy with short black hair toting a child like blonde with a goofy smile on his face, standing off to the side was a bespectacled person with raven hair and carrying a black notebook.

"Everyone, this is the new third year honor student, Akira Gryphiths. He transferred here from London. Akira, meet the Host Club." Tamaki made a short introduction.

I stepped forward to bow politely, but my vision, still fuzzy from the sudden bright light and the rose petals flying into my eyes, caused me to trip over my own feet and into a stand with a Chinese looking vase on it. My head hit the vase and my torso hit the pedestal, knocking the air from my lungs. I heard the distinctive sound of shattering china and winced.

"Damn it," I muttered, looking from the vase on the ground to the bewildered Host Club. The twins started forward, but I held up my hand. "Give me a moment, will you? I did just hit my head on a vase." They looked at each other for a minute before shrugging indifferently. I straightened and looked around, and then, pulling out my check book, I addressed the Host Club, "I'll have to pay you guys back, I guess. How much?"

"That Ming Vase was worth over ¥100,000,000!" exclaimed one of the twins who, previously, had been indifferent.

"How could you pay us back for that? You can't even afford a school uniform." stated the other twin. I blinked. They actually thought that I was a commoner. I sighed.

After staring at the group a little longer, I started as I recognized the dark, bespectacled boy. "Ootori-_kun_? Haven't seen you in a while, huh? What are you doing in a Host Club?"

He studied me for a while before his eyes grew wide in recognition. "Akira-_senpai_, what are you doing back in Japan?"

* * *

_**Kyouya POV**_

What was that man doing back in the country?! I distinctly remembered hearing him say that he didn't plan on coming back.

"Kyou-_chan_, how do you know Aki-_chan_? I thought he was here on scholarship. Right, Takashi?" The little blonde Lolita asked.

"Yeah," said the giant in a deep voice. I struggled to find an answer, but came up blank. As I opened my mouth, Akira replied in my stead.

"Just because I'm an honor student doesn't mean that I'm on scholarship. I can afford a uniform, by the way, it just hasn't arrived yet. Oh, and you guys still look the same, Haninozuka, Morinozuka, although Mori's just a _little_ bit taller." He smirked sadistically at their expressions of shock.

"How do you know the senpais?! And what do you mean that you're not on scholarship?!" The Hitachiin twins exclaimed simultaneously. Tamaki nodded enthusiastically, agreeing with them that the question needed an answer.

"I was friends with him in middle school, before he went to England, anyway. However, Honey and Mori should be the ones to remember this, seeing how they were in the same class. If I recall correctly, Mori-_senpai_ and Akira-_senpai _were both in the Kendo club and Honey-_senpai_ was in the karate club with him, as well. Tamaki should remember him as well. He always topped your scores in conversational French," I explained. "The Hitachiin twins were in the first year of middle school when he left, so they probably don't remember him very well."

"Eeeeehhhh!? He came here for middle school!?" They cried together, Akira smirking all the while.

"Ah!" Tamaki exclaimed, "Now I remember you! You did always beat me in French. Hmph!" He pouted a bit before questioning Akira, "Your father is the Duke of Cornwall, right? And your mother is the head of the Yukimura Zaibatsu?"

"That is correct," replied Akira, nodding.

"You're a prince!?" The twins screeched.

"I suppose so. I'll just pay you back after club activities, by the way." Akira said lazily.

"Well, it's time for club activities to begin. Would you like to join us Akira-_senpai_?" I asked, ushering the hosts into place. "It can be your trial run, if you wish."

"Sure, why n_-_" Akira never finished that sentence, as the doors to MUSIC ROOM #3 opened ahead of schedule. In the door way stood a slouchy boy not wearing the school uniform. Wait, that wasn't a boy, it was a girl. The other honor student, Fujioka Haruhi.

* * *

**A/N**

Hope you guys liked that. I just completely changed it from the original. Maybe it'll get a more positive response!


	2. Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Princess

_**IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE FIRST CHAPTER, DO SO BEFORE PROCEEDING. I REPLACED THE ORIGINAL FIRST CHAPTER FROM TWO WEEKS AGO WITH THE BEGINNING OF THIS STORY. **_

_**READ IT!**_

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**_

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Yes, I do realize that the son of the Duke of Cornwall would never be in Japan, seeing how the Duke of Cornwall is generally part of the main royal family, but for the purposes of this Fan Fiction, deal with it. **_

* * *

_**Akira P.O.V.**_

"Well, it's time for club activities to begin. Would you like to join us Akira-_senpai_?" Kyouya asked, ushering the hosts into place. "It can be your trial run, if you wish."

"Sure, why n_-_" I never finished that sentence, as the doors to MUSIC ROOM #3 opened ahead of schedule. In the door way stood a slouchy boy with shaggy hair and thick glasses. He was out of uniform. Wait, that wasn't a boy, it was a girl. The other honor student, Fujioka Haruhi.

* * *

"This is a host club?" asked the girl, pressing her back against the door. She looked terrified.

"Oh wow, it's a boy" deadpanned the twins in unison.

Kyouya turned to the twins, "Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe this young man is in the same class as you, isn't he?"

"Yeah, but he's shy," said the twins, continuing with their synchronization. "He doesn't act very sociably, so we don't know much about him." They finished, shrugging.

Kyouya smirked, "Oh, that wasn't very polite. Welcome to the Ouran host club, Mr. honor student."

"What?" gasped Tamaki. "You must be Haruhi Fujioka." I noticed that the other honor student had been struggling with the door handle for a while now, almost as if it were locked. "You're the exceptional honor student we've heard about."

She ceased her struggling, "How did you know my name?" she looked over her shoulder at the Host Club.

"Why, you're infamous," stated Kyouya simply. "It's not every day that a commoner gains entrance into our academy." The girl's eyebrows began to twitch spastically after he said 'commoner'. "You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as an honor student, Mr. Fujioka."

"Well ah- thank you. I guess," was her answer to the thinly veiled insults.

"You're welcome," Tamaki said as he casually slung his arm over the slumped honor student. "You are a hero to other poor people, Fujioka. You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy." By this point, it seemed like he was trying to be a pompous idiot. I decided then that he wasn't worth much of my time, smiling slightly as the girl shuffled away from him. "It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down upon by others," he said, following her.

"I think you're taking this poor thing too far…" Haruhi muttered.

"Spurned, neglected," Tamaki continued his grandstanding. "But that doesn't matter now. Long live the poor! We welcome you, poor man, to our world of beauty!" I actually burst out laughing at that point and the whole of the Host Club gave me a funny look, including Haruhi.

"I'm outta here," she said, looking away from me and starting towards the door.

"Hey!" exclaimed Honey, latching onto her arm and pulling her back. "Come back here, Haru-chan! You must be like a super hero or something. That's so cool!"

"I'm not a hero," groused Haruhi. "I'm an honor student. And who are you calling Haru-chan?!"

Tamaki sighed, resting his face dramatically on his palm. "I never would have imagined the famous scholar," he mused, "Would be so openly gay."

"Openly what?"

"So," Tamaki said happily. "Tell me what kind of guys you're into. Do you like the strong silent type? The boy lolita? How about the mischievous type? Or the cool type? Maybe our newest addition?"

"I uh... I-It's not like that. I was just looking for a quiet place to study." She stuttered backing away from the eccentric blonde. I had to admit, this was beginning to amuse me. Maybe I would join this club… I wonder what 'type' they would come up with for me?

"Or maybe," the blonde continued. He caressed the girl's chin seductively, "You're into a guy like me. What do you say?" She stumbled out of his reach and into the conspicuously placed renaissance vase. At least it wasn't a Ming Dynasty piece like the one I broke.

"Awww…" whined the twins, suddenly appearing behind Haruhi who was still hanging off the stand. "We were going to feature that Renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction."

"Oh now you've done it, commoner." Kaoru continued. "The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at 8 million yen."

"What?! 8 million yen? How many thousand yen is that? How many thousands are in 8 million?" She turned sheepishly towards the red headed devils. "I'm gonna have to pay you back."

"With what money?" the twins said in unison, shrugging. "You can't even afford the school uniform."

"What's with that grubby outfit you've got on anyway?"

Kyouya appeared behind the girl, who looked absolutely terrified, and picked up a shard of the vase. "Well, what do you think we should do, Tamaki?

Tamaki sat fluidly in the golden chair, crossing his legs gracefully. "There's a famous saying you may have heard, Fujioka. 'When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do.' Since you have no money, you can pay with your body. That means, starting today, you are the host club's dog."

Haruhi froze, the life seemingly draining out of her. I sighed, they just had to go and say that, didn't they? I waved my hand in front of her face, hoping to pull her from the trance she had fallen into. My attempt failed.

Honey took a more direct route, poking her twice in the arm, making the sound effect, "Poke, poke" while doing so. The honor student fell into a dead faint.

* * *

"Oh wonderful," I said while smirking. "You've gone and killed off your new 'dog'." I picked her up off the ground, carrying her bridal style. "Where's the prep room?" They pointed numbly at a pink door off in the distance. "Great. Thanks."

After settling her down on a couch in the prep room, I leaned close to her face, "Oh Haruhi! I have some yummy ootoro for you! Wake up little girl!" I sang quietly to her. "If you don't wake up, I'll call your dad from work." I deadpanned threateningly after my comment about the fancy tuna didn't faze her. Her eyes flew open. "Good, little girl, you're awake. I'm going to call you 'otomego' from now on, got it?" She nodded. "That's good; now, I suggest we make a game out of this. That band of idiots doesn't know that you're a girl, save for Kyouya, and they won't find out from you. If you can help it, don't let them figure it out. If you can last a week without them figuring it out, I'll help you with your debt, but if you can't, you're on your own."

"Uh, that's all well and good, and all. But who are you?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh, that's right! I haven't properly introduced myself. Akira Gryphiths, heir to the Yukimura Zaibatsu and the Duchy of Cornwall, at your service." I stated and bowed grandiosely. Her eyes widened. "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Princess"

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Hope you guys liked that chapter!**_

_**What type should the Hosts give Akira? Please Review!**_


	3. Akira's Profile

**A/N**

Hola, mis amigos! I just recently found an OC Template on DeviantART, and decided to make a Profile for Akira. Enjoy, and PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, and this template is from LitBit-Momo on DeviantART. **

* * *

_**Basic Information...**_

**First Name: **Akira**  
**

**Middle Name:** Alec (called this in the UK)

**Last Name: **Gryphiths**  
**

**Nick Name(s): **Aki, Aki-chan, A, bocchan**  
**

**Age: **17**  
**

**Sex: **Female, disguised as male**  
**

**Sexual Orientation: **Bisexual**  
**

**Birth Date: **January 1, 1989**  
**

**Religion: **No Preference

**Her/His Story: **

Akira was born in the UK to Aiwyn Gryphiths and Amaya Yukimura. Aiwyn is the Duke of Cornwall and Amaya is the head of the Yukimura Zaibatsu.

Akira spent the first 10 years of her life living in the United Kingdom on the Cornwall Estate learning from the best tutors money could buy. She studied any subject that her father deemed necessary and has become fluent in French, German, Russian, Spanish, Italian, Japanese, Mandarin, Hindi, and her first language is English. She is also competent in Latin and Greek. Her math level is above that of anything her tutors could offer.

She went to Japan when she turned 11 and lived there until the end of her third year of Junior High. In Japan she studied how to run a Zaibatsu and practiced martial arts with the Haninozukas.

Once she left Japan, she went back to the UK and worked with her father on diplomacy and was introduced to multiple foreign diplomats, she has met the Queen.

Now that she's back in Japan, she attends Ouran as a third year student.

She ditched her bodyguards on the first day of school, but starting the next day, she is surrounded by guards 24/7.**  
**Her father resents her because, even though the position of 'Duke of Cornwall' is always held by the heir apparent, he is being passed over in the inheritance by his _daughter_ who would never be allowed to take the title. The queen always favored Akira for the throne, even knowing that she is really a girl.

Even though her father resents her for this, he still loves her and treats her as a daughter should be, though he is never warm towards her.

* * *

_**Personal Information…**_

**Personality:** She is playful, manipulative, scheming, loves to play mind games, sneaky, and flirty. She is very secretive about personal things.

**Like(s): **Art, Languages, Music, Messing with People, Fencing**  
**

**Dislike(s): **Waking up early**  
**

**Hobby(ies): **Drawing, playing instruments, messing with people**  
**

**Good Habit(s): **Orderly, studies, keeps in shape**  
**

**Bad Habit(s): **Stays up too late, hurting people's feelings, making people fall for her without meaning to

**Fear(s): **Atychiphobia or the fear of Failure**  
**

**Weakness(es): **not a morning person

**Talents & Goals…**

**Life Dream/Goal(s):** Successfully take over her parent's businesses

**Job: **Be perfect**  
**

**Talent(s): **Drawing, playing piano/violin, ballroom dance, languages, martial arts, marksmanship**  
**

**Inability (ies):**

* * *

_**Family, Friends, & Acquaintances…**_

**Parent(s): **Aiwyn Gryphiths (father) & Amaya Yukimura (mother)

**Sibling(s): **N/A

**Relative(s): **the Royal Family of the UK**  
**

**Pet(s): **A female Doberman Pinscher named Ria

**Best Friend(s): **She doesn't get very close to anyone.**  
**

**Friend(s): **Host Club, Queen of England, Nakamura**  
**

**Boyfriend/Girlfriend: **N/A**  
**

**Crush (es): **hmmm…

**Rival(s): **Anyone and everyone… until she writes them off.

**Enemy (ies): **The list could be short or endless.

* * *

_**Academic Information…**_

**Do You Go To Ouran High School?: **Yes

**Are You Part Of A Club?: **Yes

**If So, What Club?****: **The Host Club**  
**

**Have You Heard Of The Host Club?: **Yes**  
**

**If So, What Is Your View About It?: **It's… Interesting**  
**

**Are You In The Host Club?: **Yes**  
**

**If So, What is your title?: **Not sure yet. **HELP ME!  
**

**What Is Your Rose Color?: **Mix of Black and Silver**  
**

**How Long Have You Been In Said Club?: **One day, so far.

**Why Did You Join The Host Club?: **Honestly? A heat of the moment decision, but they're interesting.

**Year:** 3 or Senior

**Favorite Subject: **Economics

**Least Favorite Subject: **English, the instructor isn't even a native speaker and it's boring.

**Financial Class:** Upper Class, she's royalty

* * *

_**Looks & Appearance…**_

**Body Type: **Thin, but athletic

**Looks: **Delicate bone structure, feminine for a guy, porcelain skin, blue eyes, long silver hair

**Blood Type: **AB**  
**

**Height: **5'9"

**Weight: **132**  
**

**Outfit(s): **Ouran Male Uniform and TBD**  
**

**Accessories: **Silk ribbon in hair, others are TBD**  
**

**Makeup: **Doesn't usually use it**  
**

**Smell: **Mint**  
**

**Hairstyle(s): **Long silver hair with side bangs. She wears it in a low ponytail, a loose bun, braided, loose, or with the ribbon tied near the end.**  
**

**Scars, Piercings, Tattoos, etc..: **Pierced ears (lobes and three in the cartilage on the right side)

* * *

**Additional Information…**

**Symbol: ****(Zodiac) **Capricorn **(Other) **Crest of the British Royal Family

**Theme Song: **"Lucky Strike" by Maroon5**  
**

**Quote: **"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Princess" or "Now, shall we play a game?"

**Favorite Color(s): **Black and White **  
**

**Favorite Number(s): **3, 7, 13, 17, 21

**Favorite Food(s): **Italian

**Favorite Season(s): **Winter and Fall**  
**

**Favorite Holiday(s): **New Year**  
**

**Favorite Weather: **Stormy**  
**

**Favorite Music Style(s): **Pop, Rock, Hip-Hop, Rap, Alternative

**Favorite Time of Day: **Night**  
**


	4. NOTICE!

****NOTICE****

**I will not be updating any of my three stories as often as I would like from now on. **

**I just started school again and am already swamped with homework. Plus, soccer season is starting up, and competitive soccer takes up ****_a lot _****of time. **

**I will try and update over the weekends, but I don't think that you'll be seeing as many updates from me, as few and far between as they already are. **

**I'll post some updates this weekend, maybe tomorrow. **

**thanks**

**-musepro**


End file.
